


Little Moments

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100 drabbles of Stefan/Elena/Damon for <a href="http://ot3_100.livejournal.com/profile">Ot3_100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> 100 drabbles based on Stefan/Elena/Damon. The drabbles in this collection range in rating from PG-13 on up to NC-17. All appropriate ratings/warnings are included in each separate header.

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v520/Angelus2hot/Land%20of%20Art/?action=view&current=littlemomentsbanner.jpg)

001. | [Kiss.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/234409.html) | 002. | [Hug.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/253941.html) | 003. | [Touch.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/234522.html) | 004. | [Love.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/236247.html) | 005. | [Share.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/232915.html)  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
006. | [Fight.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/228359.html) | 007. | [Hide.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/228016.html) | 008. | [Left Out.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/257445.html) | 009. | [Moments.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/246559.html) | 010. | [Dreams.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/255764.html)  
011. | [Hope.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/237914.html) | 012. | [Memories.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/254141.html) | 013. | [Future.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/247385.html) | 014. | [Daring.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/248389.html) | 015. | [Panic.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/230528.html)  
016. | [Loss.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/231199.html) | 017. | [Petnames.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/246045.html) | 018. | [Letters.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/235157.html) | 019. | [Calling.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/249341.html) | 020. | [Compromise.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/229938.html)  
021. | [Moving.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/227806.html) | 022. | [Rhythm.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/248729.html) | 023. | [Dance.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/233764.html) | 024. | [Holding.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/253516.html) | 025. | [Silence.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/246786.html)  
026. | [Absence.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/229877.html) | 027. | [Expressions.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/242792.html) | 028. | [Games.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/238290.html) | 029. | [Kids.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/234136.html) | 030. | [Light.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/251080.html)  
031. | [Sun.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/236429.html) | 032. | [Night.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/233584.html) | 033. | [Bed.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/227185.html) | 034. | [Pictures.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/245774.html) | 035. | [Sex.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/254529.html)  
036. | [Senses.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/239174.html) | 037. | [Ice.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/233029.html) | 038. | [Travel](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/228751.html) | 039. | [Awkward.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/231140.html) | 040. | [Comfortable.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/234780.html)  
041. | [Growning.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/242672.html) | 042. | [Drive.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/250002.html) | 043. | [Dress Up.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/250153.html) | 044. | [Bare.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/233420.html) | 045. | [Occasional.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/246333.html)  
046. | [Electricity.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/247253.html) | 047. | [Shiver](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/228953.html) | 048. | [Hard.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/238852.html) | 049. | [Laughter.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/237667.html) | 050. | [Ache.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/238699.html)  
051. | [Stupid.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/226774.html) | 052. | [Stretch.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/238573.html) | 053. | [Empty.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/249486.html) | 054. | [Bold.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/252362.html) | 055. | [Fairytale.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/230337.html)  
056. | [Mirror.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/231999.html) | 057. | [Dates.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/237497.html) | 058. | [Questions.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/227419.html) | 059. | [Save.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/247971.html) | 060. | [Release.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/250776.html)  
061. | [Burning.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/229498.html) | 062. | [Fast.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/253374.html) | 063. | [Ghost.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/250374.html) | 064. | [Breath.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/231601.html) | 065. | [Whisper.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/252583.html)  
066. | [Colour](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/252970.html) | 067. | [Snow.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/252876.html) | 068. | [Rain.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/248194.html) | 069. | [Dry.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/254385.html) | 070. | [Small.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/255198.html)  
071. | [Time.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/251425.html) | 072. | [Security.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/255380.html) | 073. | [Connect.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/232655.html) | 074. | [Explore.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/231838.html) | 075. | [Fix.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/239824.html)  
076. | [Give.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/248876.html) | 077. | [Take.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/251993.html) | 078. | [Taste.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/239374.html) | 079. | [Immature.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/256297.html) | 080. | [Play.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/251810.html)  
081. | [Home.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/249697.html) | 082. | [Trigger.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/255723.html) | 083. | [Weakness.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/256116.html) | 084. | [Agreement.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/243068.html) | 085. | [Sweet.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/257220.html)  
086. | [Only.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/229149.html) | 087. | [Endless.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/256849.html) | 088. | [Voice.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/256695.html) | 089. | [Opportunity](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/254975.html) | 090. | [Final.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/251150.html)  
091. |  _[Writer's Choice.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/257719.html)_. |  092. |  _[Writer's Choice.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/257892.html)_. |  093. |  _[Writer's Choice.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/258193.html)_. |  094. | _[Writer's Choice.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/258341.html)_ |  095. | _[Writer's Choice.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/258660.html)_  
096. | _[Writer's Choice.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/259036.html)_ |  097. | _[Writer's Choice.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/259211.html)_ |  098. | _[Writer's Choice.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/259579.html)_ |  099. | _[Writer's Choice.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/259784.html)_ |  100. | _[Writer's Choice.](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/260076.html)_


End file.
